Truth Or Dare Week
by DemigodSavior
Summary: Percy is dreading the next day, which is the first day of Truth Or Dare Week a week when the most popular CHB demigods and the most popular CJ demigods do Truth Or Dare ALL WEEK EVERY DAY THAT WEEK. Can Percy survive this week of horror? Or will he, as Leo puts it, emarressed to the literal DEATH? Note: rated low teen
1. The First Two Dares

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians series.

Minor Disclaimer: I have read other Fan Fics that have Truth or Dare throughout the whole story, and I just wanted to make my own, considering how hilarious it will be.

PERCY`S POV

Note: Every chapter is a day of truths and dares!

I sat in my bunk in my cabin examining _Anaklusmos_; Riptide for the nine Gazillionth time, when all of the sudden there was a knock on my door. I got up and answered it. It was Connor Stoll. "What is it?" I asked. "Our yearly Truth or Dare week with a few Romans starts tomorrow" he said, and with that he walked away.

_Oh, great, just what I need! A one way ticket to Embarressmentville!_, I thought, angrily. But I mine as well get some sleep, lights out was in half an hour. So, I took off my pants and crawled into bed.

LEO`S POV

Ahh, my favorite week ofall(**YOU`LL HAVE A DIFFERENT OPINION BY THE END OF THIS STORY,LEO!)**, The week where I get to embarrass all my friends to DEATH. HAHAHAHAHA!

I got up smiling my classic mischevious smile, and walked pass my half-siblings(who were all sound asleep; it was 3 in the morning) to take a shower. Afterwards, he went into his secret alcove below his bed and started brainstorming questions and dares for five hours straight. The honchcorn sounded. "Its time!" He said, smiling evilly.

Annabeth`s POV

It was time. Sigh… last time they had had this "Truth or Dare Week" as people call it, it virtually had tortured Percy to the breakingpoint last time, and he probably wasn`t ready for another one even a year later. I got up, got dressed, and combed my hair, and went to get Percy.

Percy`s POV

This is Just going to be the worst week of my life, PERIOD. KNOCK KNOCK. _Oh shist! It`s Annabeth!,_ I thought. "Oh, uh, I`m not ready!" I yelled "OK!"she answered "I`ll wait, but if you`re not ready in 5 minutes, I`m coming in!" _Oh, crap I`m ADHD, and I can`t see a deadline as serious until I`m staring it in the face, and she knows that!_ I thought. Wait, I can justfight it by getting dressed, part of me suggested. I mentally face palmed. Then I got an awesome idea! Icould clean my room perfectly, comb my hair, and get dressed in what was it now? 4 minutes. PERFECT. I then got to work. I finished _exactly_ when Annabeth barged in.

"Wow! Seaweed Brain! Trying to impress me? Well, you did a good job of it!" She said

I beamed. I`ve only surprised her, like, three or four times in my LIFE.

"Well, We`d better get going now" She said. My mood immediately darkened.

Nico`s POV

GREAT, another "Friendly" tradition. Does Chiron notice all the evil cackles that most of us demigods have when we have this tradition?

Well, anyway, Percy, Annabeth, Piper, Leo (Who looked extra mischievous today), Travis, Connor, Thalia, Katie , Clarrise, Chris, Grover, Juniper, and I sat in the right side of the sword fighting Arena.

Jason, Frank, Hazel, Octavian, Gwen, Reyna, and Don the faun sat to the left. "So, who wants to go first?" asked Chiron

Leo immediately raised his hand, and yelled, "OH, MEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEME!"

"Okay, go, while I…ahh…relieve myself" he said

Don burst out laughing. Everyone stared at him.

"Dude, it wasn`t THAT funny" Jason said. But Don didn`t stop laughing.

"I, Leo Valdez, Dare Don the Faun, to make out with CLARISSE" Leo Cackled.

Don stopped laughing.

Don blushed and walked to the middle of the arena. Clarisse then scowled at Leo. "You scrawny little punk, I`ll get you for this!" she yelled at him. Chris also looked like he wanted to strangle Leo. Clarisse walked up to Don, and made out with Don for a whole minute. When they were done, everyone said "Your turn, Clarisse" Because everyone was sick of Leo torturing them every year, and they knew Clarisse would do something HORRIBLE. Clarisse smiled evilly.

Leo`s POV

NOTE: get ready for some cruel humor

Okay, on second thought, maybe I shouldn`t have gone first.

Clarisse then asked, "Truth, or Dare?"

Leo so badly wanted to say "Truth" but didn`t want to look like a wimp, so he said "Dare"

Then Clarisse said "I dare you to wait outside Chiron`s bathroom door and wait til he comes out and jump on his back and say "GIDDYAP HORSEY GIDDYAP!" and slap his butt."

_Maybe Truth WOULD`VE been better, _I thought.

Clarisse Turned to Travis and Connor "I want you two to videotape it and upload it to Youtube" They both smiled evilly They looked at each other and fist-bumped. "With Pleasure" they said.

My dream was turning into a nightmare.

~0o0~

I was waiting for Chiron to come out of the restroom, and Travis and Connor were getting ready to videotape it. Finally, we hear the toilet flush; I just wanted to get this over with. Chiron walked out of the bathroom. I pounced on his horse back and started smacking his butt And yelled "GIDDYAP HORSEY! GIDDYAP" over and over again. Chiron ran out the door and through the arena. People giggled and laughed. Chiron threw Me of into some tall grass. Everyone was cracking up so hard I thought that they would die from suffocation (Hopefully, for a few).

"THAT IS ENOUGH FOR TODAY!,EVERYONE BACK TO YOUR CABINS!" Chiron yelled "ROMANS BACK TO THE ARGO 2!" Since the Romans had been offered (By Me) to stay in the _Argo _ll while they stayed for the week, and they had accepted. Chiron looked at me, the first I have EVER seen him mad. " You come have a talk with me at the Big House," he said to Leo

_Gulp,_


	2. Athenas Rage

**DAY2**

**LEO`S POV**

I am freakin` sick of Truth or Dare. I mean, Clarisse is already rough on her dares, and then she goes over the top because the both camps are sick of me torturing them? Well, I geuss It`stheir payback, so I should just deal with it. On the Brightside, last night after my little "scene", Chiron banned me from participating for the rest of the week from Truth or Dare, which more than is fine by me. I got on my laptop and checkedto see if theStoll brothers uploaded their vid of me to Youtube, on their account, _Wes Gots Yours Wallets!_ And sure enough it was uploaded! Hey, _no ones seen it yet!, _I thought, Happily. The paged refreshed. I looked at the views. 1,489,234,890. Those_ little mother f- _ my thoughts were interrupted by a **KNOCK KNOCK** on the door. I went to see who it was. It was Jason. "I`m sorry, about the dare Clarrise gave you yesterday," He said. "If you have a dare for Percy, could you tell me it?"

Leo whispered his idea to Jason. Jason laughed evilly. "This is going to be good." He said

**PERCY`S POV**

All the most popular demigods were gathered in the arena. Chiron was going to watch all of us the whole day today, because he says we can`t be trusted (which is true). I grabbed Annabeth`s hand and we sat down together. "Who wants to go first?" Chiron asked. Jason raised his hand. "OK" said Chiron. "I, Jason Grace, Dare Perseus Jackson and Annabeth Chase to Iris message their parents, get in Percy`s bed, and pretend their having sex." _This`ll be funny for them, but Athena`s going to kill me. _I thought.

**NO ONE`S POV**

Grover was going to videotape the whole thing through the window. Piper was going to start the IM, and Percy got under the covers with Annabeth. " `O, Iris, Goddess of the rainbow, please accept my offering" Piper said. " Show me Poseidon and Athena on Olympus!" Piper Backed away. Poseidon and Athena were now watching. "Oh, Percy…uhh" Annabeth said. Athena`s face reddened with fury. " Oh Annabeth," Percy groaned "More, Percy, More!" said Annabeth. "THAT`S IT! YOU ARE DEAD JACKSON!" yelled Athena, and she disappeared from Olympus. Percy and Annabeth flipped the blankets off. "Dad, it`s not what it looks like," Percy said to Poseidon "It`s Truth or Dare week, and this was our dare" Poseidon laughed a warm, hearty laugh. Then they heard Athena outside, " Little Barnacle brain son of Poseidon, I`ll get him by destroying his cabin!" she yelled. " Shist, we need to go, come on Annabeth, come on Piper!" the three of them ran out the cabin as it Exploded.

**Well, that`s it for this Chapter! See ya later guys! Please review!**


	3. Note

**NOTE: I WILL NOT BE UPDATING UNTIL THE 25TH OF JANUARY. REALLY SORRY!**


	4. Note 2

**Hey, I just want to say that if my dad fixes our computer, i might be able to post a lot sooner!**

**Virtual cookies for my supporters! **

**(::) (::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)**

**Bye!**


	5. Take A Dunk

**CHAPTER 3: Hey, guys, I know it's been a while, but my computer has been dumb, but IM HERE NOW! :^)**

**No One POV:**

As Percy, Annabeth and Piper ran out of the exploding Cabin 3, they saw Athena up above with her hands and eyeballs on fire. "She`s in a nice mood" Piper muttered.

Annabeth got closer, "Mom, it was just a dare! Its Truth or Dare Week!" She yelled

"Yeah, you should know that! What kind of Goddess of Wisdom are you?" someone shouted. There was now an extra chipmunk in the CH-B woods. Athena let her hands and eyeballs go back to normal.

"This is embarrassing" she said matter of factly. And she disappeared.

"Whew, nothing like getting threatened by death by your girlfriend`s mom at 10:00 in the morning." Percy said

Annabeth laughed. They walked back to the sword arena, and everyone was still there. They put the video on the projector, and watched it. Annabeth and Percy were able to laugh along with the others now that they didn`t have to worry about being killed by Athena anymore. "Truth or Dare?" Annabeth asked Percy once the video was over.

"Truth," Percy replied.

"Would you still be able to swim without your water powers?"

"I don`t know," Percy admitted "I`ve never tried"

"I know how we can find out!" Frank said "Ask Poseidon to take away your powers!"

"You can do that?" Percy asked.

"Of course" Frank answered.

"Everyone to the canoe lake, then," Chiron said

When everyone got down to the lake, Percy kneeled before the lake and said "Hey Dad, could you please take away my powers for a few minutes? Thanks." He suddenly felt weaker. He almost fell on his face. Jason Flew and swooped him up. They floated over the lake. Then Jason let go. Percy fell into the water with a big SPLASH and sunk to the bottom. Everyone laughed. He never came back up.

"Anyone know how to swim?" Jason asked

Everyone shrugged and walked away.

"_Seriously?" _Annabeth asked. All of the sudden Percy burst ashore.

"That was the most _humiliating_ thing that has _ever_ happened to me!" he exclaimed

**Well, that's it. I got cookies for people who put a review! If you have a request T Or D PM me!**

**Here are the Cookies for people who Reveiw! (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)! **


	6. FlashBack Part1

**PERCY POV: Day 3 (Part 1 )**

It was early morning. _This is EXACTLY why I hate this week! I`m never going to be looked at the same ever again! I'm sick of this now but I`ve just got to put my head down and power through it, but this sucks worse than last year…._

(FLASHBACK)

_Percy was in his cabin, a few months after the Giant war (__**Meaning present time is when Percy is 18) **__There was a knock on the door. Percy yelled, "Come In!" and Annabeth walked in and filled him in on the new " friendly" tradition._

_" Ehh, sounds horrible." Percy said_

_COMPUTER DYING! I WILL TRY TO FINISH LATE-_


	7. FlashBackPart2

**Where we left off, Percy said the T or D W sounded stupid,**

_"I geuss Chiron wants our two camps to "Bond by laughs" seeing our greatest heroes be humiliated."_

_"It still sounds dumb"Percy replied_

_" Well, come on" Annabeth told walked out of the cabin. " The Tradition`s going to be held in the Sword Arena."_

_" Huh," Percy replied. When they got to the Sword Arena, Percy saw Reyna, Leo, Jason, Piper, Don the Faun, The Stolls, Clarrise, Dakota, Gwen, Octavian, Grover, Juniper, Nico, Hazel, Abby(Daughter of Hades), Gale(Percy`s brother, claimed months before.), and Chris. "Where is everyone?" Percy asked._

_"Everyone else is watching through a camera"_

_"Where`s Thalia?" Percy asked._

_"Special mission in the U.K., Mormo, the Demon that you fell into the Underworld with, has a plan to destroy the U.K. and something about Wizards? The wizard part was probably BullCrap." _**( Gale and Abby are characters from "Destroying The Sword of Hades" and Mormo falling into the Underworld with Percy is from my story " Destroying The Sword Of Hades" as well. And Thalia really is on a mission to get Mormo, but she`s going to run into… HOGWARTS! It`s going to be another story. So first theres "Destroying the Sword Of Hades" then this story, then WizardsVSHalf-Bloods! It`s a series! Voldemort, Gaea, the Giants, and Kronos are going to rise again! Please read them all!) **

_" Yeah, not my favorite demon, she was insane." Percy answered_

_They sat down. " Who wants to go first?" Chiron asked_

_" ME!" Yelled Travis_

_" OK"_

_Travis looked at Percy and Annabeth evilly, and said "Truth or Dare?" to Annabeth._

_"Dare"_

_Travis`s evil smile got a lot eviller. " I dare you to kiss every boy in this arena" he said and started cracking up._

_Percy yelled " WHAT!" with fury._

_Annabeth and all the boys in the arena (Except Percy and Travis) Annabeth kissed Percy first._

_Then she went around pecking the cheeks of every boy in the arena. After about two pecks, Percy Yelled "NO MORE!" _

_"Then you both have to take a punishment." Travis said his evil smile deepening even more Something told Percy that`s exactly what he wanted, too. You both have to drink a glass of Mrs.O`Leary`s pee"_

_Percy fell to the ground screaming " NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooo!..." _**(See what I did there?)**

_" A Glass!?" Annabeth asked_

_"Yes,a glass"_

_Annabeth gave Travis a wolf stare_**( WOLF STARE ).**

_Percy got up. "Let`s get this overwith."_

**_(PRESENT TIME)_**

A **THUMP** brought me back to reality. My minotaur`s horn was on the floor. I walked over and picked it up. I examined the grooves on the inside. It had been so long ago sice I had gotten it… Then I started to think about last year again. The PEE. It had tasted like Space food with horribleness times a thousand! He and Annabeth had diharreah for three weeks!_Well, I better get going now_,I thought. Then I walked out the door.


	8. Aphrodite, Aphrodite

**Hey, IM BACK! Awesome as Annabeth, I might use you`re idea in one of the next couple chapters. Percy gets his revenge! HAHA!**

**PERCY POV:**

_Time to get some REVENGE! _I thought. I met up with Annabeth. " I`m going to get some revenge on Jason and Frank." I said

"What`s your idea?" Annabeth asked.

I whispered it to her.

" Let`s do this" she said.

We sat down together in the arena.

" Alright….. who wants to go first?"

I raised my hand.

" Okay,"

" Frank and Jason, Truth or Dare?" I asked

"Dare" they both said.

" I dare you….. to let the Aphrodite cabin do _Whatever_ the want to do to you."

"**Perseuz , **_seriously_?!" Jason yelled, since he not only said my full name, but my full name and anceint _greek,_ I knew he was FURIOUS. He barely _knew _anceint greek.

"Come on..man.." Frank said.

**1 hour later…**

When The Aphrodite Cabin ( Except for Piper; she refused to help) came back with Frank and Jason, everyone laughed their hearts out. _Especially _me andAnnabeth. Frank and Jason`s hair was dyed pink, and They were wearing a pink and purple tuxedo. I took a picture and a video and told the Stolls to put them on the Internet.

Ahh… Revenge. :)

**Sorry for the short chapter It says Jason said Perseus in ancient greek, but that`s not what it shows because you can only have regular fonts on . I typed it in greek, though.**


	9. Author note

**Sorry, but im getting out of ideas, except for Awesome As Annabeth`s idea, and im just going to brainstorm for a couple of days. See ya! oh, and post some ideas if you`d like!**


End file.
